1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments generally relate to portable tracking apparatus and method for tracking and particularly, though not exclusively, to portable safety and exercise apparatus which tracks and monitors movement and exercise of a user of the portable safety and exercise apparatus and providing moving instructions to the user.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Portable personal training devices have been developed to assist users in monitoring and recording certain performance values while they train and exercise. Such device can be worn on a user's wrist or fist, includes a GPS receiver, and is operable to continuously monitor and track the user's heart rate, speed, distance traveled or pace.
In game systems, game controllers provided with vibrators, such as motors, have been used. A user can be given a sense of reality by having the vibrator driven as game progresses.
The use of a movement of a game controller as game operation data input to an external game device is realized by installing a motion sensor in the game controller. The external game device comprises a processor and memory to store and perform the game software and furthermore a display for presenting the game status and visual information to the user. Loudspeaker or other audio means are included for audio information providing to the user. When the user moves the game controller, the motion sensor detects, for example, the inclination and the rotation of the game controller, and by transmitting the detected value to an external game device, game operation data different from the conventional user's button manipulation data can be generated. For example, in a racing game, by treating a game controller as if it were a steering wheel of the car, a user can play a game with more realistic feeling compared to the feeling while operating with buttons.